jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight's Adventures chronicles
Twilight's Adventures chronicles is an upcoming series to be created by Twilight Sparkle on YouTube. Heroes Twilight Sparkle/Twilight Sparkle (EG), Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Rarity (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Spike (EG), Trixie Lulamoon, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Grim, Wander, Sylvia, Spider-Man, Ahsoka Tano, Blisstina Utonium, Skunk, Godzilla, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Gigi Grant, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Raven, John-117, Princess Poppy, Bing Bong, Po, Master Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Red (Angry Birds), Chuck (Angry Birds), Bomb, Mighty Eagle, Devon & Cornwall, Danny Cat, Gidget, Yuffie, Capper, Blythe Baxter, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Ratchet & Clank, Storm and many more. Other Heroes Justice Guardians, Jeffrey Dragonheart, Jaden Yuki, Aqua, Alexis Rhodes, Xion, Lily Yuki, Jesse Anderson, May, Jeffrey's Pikachu, Jeffrey's Meowth, Berkeley Beetle, Brains, Scamper, Nails the Spider, Bartok the Bat, Batty Koda, Villains Grogar, Anubis the God of Death, Tirek, Midnight Sparkle, Principal Abacus Cinch, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Gaia Everfree, Juniper Montage, Venom, Carnage, Chase Young, Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, Shadow (Xiaolin Chronicles), Set the God of Chaos, Nephthys the Goddess of Lamentation, The Chameleon, Turbo, Aku, Queen Chrysalis, Dr. Nefarious, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Scroop, Drago Bludvist, Pitch Black, Eris, Boogeyman, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Young Xehanort, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, Shredder, Slade, Kylo Ren, Darth Sidious, General Grievous, Supreme Leader Snoke, Bela, Kurata, Thrax, Rasputin, Whisp, Toralei Stripe, Baboon (Skunk Fu!), Dave, Green Goblin, Vlad Plasimus, Gaspar Le Gecko, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Hans, Jack Spicer and more...﻿ List of Episodes Season 1: Meet the Rainbooms *''Welcome to Canterlot High!!!'' *??? *??? *''The Return of The Great and Powerful Trixie'' *Episode 12: Stealth of Chameleon *Episode 13: The Mysterious Treasure of Atlantica *Episode 14: The Life and Times of Arabian Night *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode 18: How Darkblade met the Rainbooms? *''The Arrival of Mutants'' Season 2: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: Happy Birthday, Princess Twilight Sparkle!!! Season 3: *''Twilight 10'' Season 4: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: Discord's Pizza *Episode ???: *Episode???: "Infinity Saga": Season 5: Age of Ultron *Episode ???: *Episode ???: Kurata's Revenge *Episode ???: *Episode ???: The Wrath of Midnight Sparkle *Episode ???: Battle for The Princess of Friendship (Part I) *Episode ???: Battle for The Princess of Friendship (Part II) *Episode ???: Battle for The Princess of Friendship (Part III) *Episode ???: Battle for The Princess of Friendship (Finale) Season 6: *Episode ???: Twilight the Jedi Princess *Episode ???: *Episode ???: The Love Story of Two Twilights and One Flash *Episode ???: Janja the Hyena of Heylin Empire *Episode ???: Lord Bookworm Hater *Episode ???: The Rainbooms Vs. The Haters *Episode ???: "Trust in a Siren" *Episode ???: Pinkie Spy 2: Mission at New York *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: Make New Boyfriend But Keep Wander *Episode ???: *Episode ???: Duke Nukem Returns! *Episode ???: 28 Sapphires Later *Episode ???: Lord Dominator Strikes Back (Part 1) *Episode ???: Lord Dominator Strikes Back (Part 2) *Episode ???: Lord Dominator Strikes Back (Part 3) Season 7: The Wrath of Midnight Sparkle *Episode ???: Is a Changeling Friend or Foe? *Episode ???: *Episode ???: War of the Villain Neighbors *Episode ???: Into the Woods Jr. *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *''The Nightmare-Mania'' *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *Episode ???: *''Magic, Camera, Action!!!'' *''Spider-Carnage!!!'' *''The Chosen One (Part 1)'' *''The Chosen One (Part 2)'' *''The Chosen One (Part 3)'' Season 8: The Mysteries of CHS *''Halloween Magic'' *''Friendship or False'' *''Days of Time After Time (Part 1)'' *''Days of Time After Time (Part 2)'' *''Days of Time After Time (Part 3)'' *''Days of Time After Time (Part 4)'' Season 9: Endgame * Batmare Begins Trivia *Guest stars will be features in this Adventure Chronicles Category:Twilight's Adventures series Category:Adventures Category:Twilight's Adventures Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17